


Itsuki

by Togi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togi/pseuds/Togi
Summary: Itsuki Uno doesn't like Yuzuru Hanyu. This is the list of reasons why.





	1. Chapter 1

There are several ways to start this story.

The first would be the chronological order, starting 4 years or even a decade back. Like how they met, how they started dating.

But they are not the main characters in this story. No, this time main character is Itsuki.

So we could start with him and his relationship with his brother. But that would be a waste of space too. Because anything media had not picked up,or Itsuki himself did not share, us genius writers conjured up and filled pages and pages of fan-fiction. Itsuki is good brother, mischievous in the usual way, but a tad bit more protective than usual. And that will be quite enough for a background.

Ok, let’s start with Itsuki’s phone going off in a middle of a night, and the name of that rude caller.

And for speediness’ sake, let me also tell you that it was Yuzuru Hanyu and Itsuki groaned even before he looked at his phone. Because no one else has the sheer audacity to call someone after midnight. Especially an underage boy on a school night.

So far nobody has asked Itsuki, but Itsuki Uno didn’t like Yuzuru Hanyu. Sometimes, he even actively disliked him, though never quite got around to hating him, either. Few more late night calls, he might get there. We don’t know for sure.

There are so many reasons to not like Yuzuru Hanyu. This story is that list.

First of all, Itsuki is kinda, sorta obligated to not like him. Yuzuru Hanyu is dating his brother. It is been going on for far longer than Itsuki thought it would.

As far as Itsuki could remember there was always Yuzuru Hanyu in one capacity or the other around Shoma. Itsuki kept expecting that one day he would disappear, like what’s-his-name childhood friend, what’s-her-name first girlfriend, but Yuzuru didn’t. Maybe he never will. Maybe Itsuki spent all his luck on handsome face, good grades and now was stuck with Yuzuru Hanyu.

Itsuki is protective over Shoma, of course. That is no surprise, half of the world is protective over Shoma. His brother, by nature, compels others to be so, like a cute little puppy. But no one is supposed to SAY THAT! That is another grievance, right there. We’ll get back to it.

Anyway, the first reason Itsuki disliked Yuzuru Hanyu was that he was just sooooo… not what he had expected. “Never meet your hero”, right?!?Itsuki practically grew up on stories about great Yuzuru Hanyu, the best athlete, the most beautiful being in the whole wide world; as a courtesy of his brother. Apparently, Yuzuru Hanyu was also a great friend, always considerate, always supportive. And he was such a human being, with his shortcomings and vulnaribilities. That last part turned out to be the only true thing in Shoma’s never-ending stories.

Then Itsuki met Yuzuru Hanyu in real life. Like, in REAL-real life.

Shoma had explained to him, while turning 23 different shades of red, that he and Yuzu, (Yuzu!!! Not Yuzuru Hanyu, Hanyu senshu, or even Yuzuru), had become a thing and he was coming over. At that time, Itsuki had never met the said man more than passing and still retained the impression Hanyu gave in public.

So, Hanyu came to stay for about a week at their home. When their parents were conveniently away for a vacation. That was the biggest disappointment Itsuki had ever felt in his entire life. He was expecting a cool, a samurai-like warrior, the greatest thing in figure skating. Instead, there was this horse-laughing, “I-burnt-the-toast-shameless-grin” kind of fool, making moony eyes at his brother. Itsuki looked at his equally hopeless-at-kitchen brother and thought, despairing, “This is who you choose?!?”.

Being Shoma’s boyfriend doesn’t automatically warrant Itsuki’s bad side. In that regard, their parents completely dropped the ball. Right into their youngest son’s hand. They were supposed to be suspicious, curfew setting, worried about their son’s future prospect, parent-like parents. By all standard, they should glower at Yuzuru, ask intrusive questions, embarrass him to the ground.

Instead, they were the one who let 19 year old Shoma stay for a whole week in Canada. Itsuki didn’t even get the chance to tease Shoma for being completely besotted, he slide right past into fretting, call-me-everyday mode.

It was a terribly stressful week for Itsuki, for a legitimate reason.

See, he did not know the details. At breakfast, Shoma, that sneaky bastard, casually mentioned that Yumi was not at Canada. That detail was not known at that point. After noticeable pause, during which their parents considered all the bird-and-bee implication (which was soooo not the most pressing issue), they correctly deduced that Shoma was already 19 and… you know; they did not say much else.

Itsuki coughed on his miso soup. He did not want to make trouble for his brother in front his parents, so waited till Shoma was in his room.

“So Yumi is not in Canada?”

“Yes, it will be just the two of us.” Itsuki felt like he was going to faint.

“Just the two of you?!? What are you going to eat? Is he going to cook?”

Seeing Shoma face turn shifty, even more horrible thought occurred to Itsuki.

“Are YOU going to try to cook?!?”, he almost shouted. That can never happen. Shoma is not allowed in the kitchen, not without someone who can deal with fire that is bound to erupt. And Yuzuru Hanyu is definitely not qualified for that.

“Just some breakfast, you know…” Shoma mumbled.

Itsuki then plunged into a long lecture, about the possibility rate of them being hurt in kitchen related accident, food poisoning, their previous accidents and most importantly how it could affect their incoming season. Once he mentioned figure skating, Shoma finally relented (go figure). He promised that he would not try cooking, would stop Hanyu from doing so and would video-call Itsuki every evening, so that Itsuki can sleep in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who left such a kind comment. Thank you very much.  
For everyone who saw IDF 2019, SP and broke their hearts. I am with you.  
For everyone. I am in dire need of beta-reader.

Another reason why Itsuki was constantly miffed with Hanyu, is that he is LOUSY boyfriend!  
To be fair, it is not Hanyu’s fault. He was born to be a lousy boyfriend. For Shoma Uno, at least. 

You see, contrary to popular belief, Yuzuru Hanyu is not a possessive person. He does not have an ounce of jealousy in his bones. No, no, no… On the very unfortunate contrary, Yuzuru Hanyu is a kind of person who thinks that everybody should be snuggling with everybody else. And so he does.   
Which is not a problem. Itsuki, personally, could see how the whole world could be much better place if people could express affection as freely as they could. In that regard, he agrees with Yuzuru. He even admires him for it.   
The problem is that Shoma Uno is the kind of guy who flinches, then runs away, if you get physically too close to him. Kanako once hugged him when they were both children. Shoma had stopped talking to her for a whole year (stubborn mule). Shoma needs a profound kind of bond in order to allow a physical access. So Hanyu should not even be accidentally brushing with someone else, let alone hug. Or be lifted by. Especially if Shoma is not there! 

Then again, if Shoma is there, Itsuki knows he has nothing to worry about. And by he, Itsuki means Shoma. Shoma has nothing to worry about. Itsuki has SOMETHING to worry about. Because when Shoma is there, Hanyu spends all his time pawing at his brother. When their relationship is supposed to be hidden from public. 

In their home, it is like Hanyu is connected to his brother by a centimeters long rope. That one time, two of them were watching figure-skating, their old programs. Itsuki was just minding his own business, trying to drown out Hanyu’s non-stop rumbling. Hanyu was frantically pointing out a mistake in his own performances that nobody had known it existed. Man, that guy can really, reaaaallly talk! Then Shoma went up to fetch a drink from fridge. And Hanyu, to Itsuki’s utter amusement, went right up with him, never dropping the rhythm of his talk or gestures. Shoma did not even startle when he got up from behind the fridge and found Hanyu at his face. Must have happened a lot. Shoma just turning around and there he is, Yuzuru Hanyu, talking or laughing or making kissy faces. 

What were they like when there was no one around? Did Shoma spend that week in Canada with Hanyu draped over his small frame like an over-sized koala?

Now, Itsuki doesn’t fully understand why they decided to hide. He sees no reason for them to. He is not an ignorant fool, so Itsuki is aware of general problems. But none of those problems appear to affect Hanyu and his brother. 

Their families are gaga over them. Uno family seems unable to believe that Shoma landed someone just-so- polite and perfect. And Hanyu family is still getting over the fact that someone cute and innocent like Shoma actually chose their obnoxious son. Aside from Itsuki huffing and puffing, there is no problem on their family’s side. 

Their friends fared no better than 2 families. Shoma’s coaches took the role of mothers-in-law. Takahashi Daisuke congratulated Shoma. Mao kissed Shoma on his forehead when she found out. Kanako thinks their child would be the cutest thing ever.   
She actually said that. Had she still thought that babies were carried to their home by happy cranes?!? She did not mean in a more coherent way. No, she said word-by-word that a child with Shoma’s eyes and Yuzu’s skin would be too cute for this world. There was no good way for Itsuki to have a bird and bees talk with an adult woman, so he could not press for more detail. By the way, that woman has a preternatural sense for sniffing out information. She had come to Itsuki a literal day after Shoma told him about Yuzu and announced that she was expecting to be the godmother for the world’s cutest baby. Nobody in the Uno family had ever heard of godmother or father. Might be a religious things. Regardless, Kanako has more than enough charm to get her way. She could be a godmother. Maybe she will MAKE cranes bring a baby. 

Sure there is the public. God knows Japan is like an 80 year old woman living in the 40s when it comes to same-sex relations. But it is not so bad. Itsuki knows about #yuzusho.   
Even if there were some hateful words, Itsuki knows Shoma’s stance on that. Shoma had plenty of experience when it comes to hate. Even Itsuki had had enough of the stupid comments on twitter about how their family bought JSF, ISU. His brother’s laziness. Entitlement. Those comments made him cry sometimes. With rage. 

He saw his brother endure years of dissolution, trying to succeed a single jump that just would not come. Shoma cried and bled and broke himself on ice for a triple axel. 4 years. For all that time, Shoma endured without complaint, without a need for encouragement.   
And those shitheads who cannot even tell flip from a lutz had the audacity to smear his brother!

Those people will leap in joy and grab their phones if the relationship ever came out. They would flood every social sites, blogs with hateful comments about Shoma. And Yuzuru, of course. Hateful comments, but not hurtful. Because Shoma would not be hurt. That is the reason Itsuki is still baffled about their decision to hide.   
Shoma does not care about those things. When Itsuki complained one time about unfairness of all that hate, Shoma glanced at him and said “Well, they can all SUCK it.” Without even pausing the game he was playing. Seriously, Shoma can be so COOL sometimes. 

It cannot be because of Hanyu. Itsuki, along with every stranger who saw them together on tv, believes that. The guy stops short of actually planting one on Shoma, and that seems to be his only effort to keep them hidden. Hugging him, tousling him, tickling him… you name it. Let’s not even discuss how Hanyu looks at his brother. 

Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Sooner or later they will do it anyway. Lip-lock.   
When their career is over, when they are comfortable enough, when they decide to not hide. If Itsuki’s judgement of Hanyu is anything fair, next Olympics. Hanyu will make it to the Beijing podium by sheer willpower, even if his two legs and arm were broken, just to lock-lips with Shoma. Then they will be at a stage where everyone will be watching, and they are gonna do it!   
The thought came to Itsuki as a passing humor. When he watched them do “podium wedding” for the second time. Then Shoma told him about their “thing”. Then they did it again. And again.   
By now Itsuki is more than convinced. He is expecting it. Fool to those who thinks Hanyu will retire soon. No way. Hanyu will make it to Beijing, (if not, then next one?). Then he will kiss Itsuki’s brother for all the world to see!!! Oh my GOD!!!

Siiiiiiiiiiighhhhh… 

Truth to be told, Itsuki wanted them to. Despite the cringe of seeing your brother kissing someone on live TV, Itsuki had prepared himself happily. 

He had been most at ease when all Hanyu did was those uncontrollable, impulsive looks and touches. He liked Hanyu best in those times. Sure, Hanyu was incompetent, less than what Itsuki had hoped him to be. Sure, Itsuki was genuinely afraid for his brother’s well-being. But, at the same time, it was obvious that Hanyu really, truly loved his brother. And, as young as he was, Itsuki believed that love was enough.


End file.
